The DVD
'''The DVD '''is the eighty-fifth episode in Season 2, which is premiered on 10 November 2016. The episode starts with Don watching the Next HarGreeny TV show on the T.V. Then, he noticed that the Next HarGreeny DVD CD available tomorrow till February 29. He then went to sleep in bed and wait till the Next HarGreeny DVD will be available until February 29. The next day, he then decided to go the the DVD store to buy the DVD. At the DVD store, he saw the Next HarGreeny DVD music video on the shelf with other DVDS. He saw the tag of the music video DVD which is cost twenty-two dollars. He paid it to the lady, and went back home. While The Ducks are about to went to rob things of the museum, Don is listening to the Next HarGreeny music video DVD. After robbing all the things in the museum, Chuck Adoodledoo came to fight them. While fighting, Don is busy listening to the Next HarGreeny music video. As their plans had failed by Chuck because Don is busy listening to the music video. Back at their lair, Don listened to the music video while watching the T.V. In the night while bedtime, Don is still busy listening to the Next HarGreeny music video DVD all night. Early morning, he got tired and got sleepiness for listening to the Next HarGreeny music video all night long. He then puts his DVD on the shelf for his DVD collection. He then reads his Next HarGreeny magazines and listening to the music video. Afternoon later, while the group is about to rob gold from the museum to be the richest birds, Don is too busy listening to the Next HarGreeny music video. Three days later, Dex and Dee hide in the bathroom and saw Don listening to the music video outside. Dex then came up with three plans. Plan A: Dee tried to get the music player from Don and keeps him busy. He was then been caught by Don. failed. Plan B: Dex and Dee made a broken music sound so Don will think that his music player is broken. failed again. Plan C: Dex's hips are tied up with a rope so he can get the music player, which is been failed. Then, Dex and Dee think of a different plan to get the music player. Then, they got a plan. They use Don's Next HarGreeny DVD collection to teach Don a lesson. They then turn on the DVDS and make them even louder to 100. As Don got shocked. Dee told Don that he must put the DVD away. Don then puts his new DVD in the attic, and never sees it again. Then, he had another trouble. He decided to read Next HarGreeny magazines instead. As Dee and Dex fainted on the floor in the end. Characters * The Ducks * Chuck Adoodledoo (debut) Trivia * Flick Feathers and Wing Span doesn't appeared in the episode but accept Chuck Adoodledoo who fights against The Ducks * Next HarGreeny also does not appeared in the episode, too. But just DVD and magazines just in the end. * While Don is reading his Next HarGreeny magazines, Dee and Dex fainted. It's so funny!